


100 ways to say 'i love you'

by hold_our_destiny



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: 'at least let me take you to the hospital', 100 ways to say i love you, Boys being domestic, Cuddling, Domestic Avengers, Early Mornings, First Meeting, Hurt Peter Parker, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, See you later, Soft Boys, Worried Harley Keener
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hold_our_destiny/pseuds/hold_our_destiny
Summary: Various stories from thr prompts 100 ways to say 'i love you'
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 14





	1. "i'll see you later"- stony

Tony’s feet dragged as he walked into the kitchen, squinting angrily at the bright lights. he’d do this every morning, come in, still in pyjamas, get coffee and wait for Steve to finish his run, it was their thing, their routine, and neither of them would trade it for the world. 

The coffee was already brewed by Steve, Tony poured it into one of the mugs and quickly drank half of it, desperate to feel more awake by the time his husband got back. 

He sat at the counter, hunched back and hands cradling the coffee in front of him, slowly sipping it. 

His eyes wandered around the kitchen, comfortable in the silence of the room, his eyes landed on a sticky note stuck to the fridge door, Tony didn’t know how he didn’t notice it earlier. 

He stood up from his seat, abandoning his coffee in favour of investigating the words on the note. he immediately recognised Steve’s cursive handwriting, a smile graced his face at the realisation. It was in Steve’s nature to leave things like this, he was the romantic after all. Tony prefered to show his love in physical affection. 

The note read: “I’ll see you later, don’t drink too much coffee -Steve. (p.s. there’s pancakes in the fridge)" 

Tony smiled as he read the note, a small blush showing on his cheeks. He opened the fridge, and immediately saw the plate of pancakes ready for him. 

The elevator dinged as Steve exited, quickly noticing the genius awake, sat at the table, halfway through eating the pancakes he left for him. 

"Hey, baby” He wrapped his arms around the smaller man, pressing a kiss to his cheek and feeling the billionaire smile, he smiled in return. 


	2. "let me take you to the hospital"- parkner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley keener finds an injured peter sat in the hallway.

“Hey… You okay there?” 

Peter’s head snapped up as he heard the new voice. He quickly realised this wasn’t the best place to be sitting, but then again, he didn’t really care. 

“Oh, yeah.” Peter said dumbly. _God, you see one cute boy and suddenly you can’t talk._

“You sure? You look kinda beat up”

Oh… yeah… That.

You see, Peter didn’t actually mean for this to get this far, it just… well, he can’t really control it can he? Ryder’s name is on the lease, and the bank account was in his name, and… yeah he didn’t mean for it to get here.

“Hello?”

“Oh, yeah, sorry. I’m all good, just got into a little mix up,” Peter chuckled dryly, before trying to stand up, and, ultimately failing. 

Thankfully, the- gorgeous- stranger caught him before he could fall face first into the floor.

“Woah- Come on, at least let me drive you to the hospital-”

“No-No it’s okay, I’ve just gotta clean myself up…” _In the apartment i can’t go in, the routine i’ve done so many times before-_

“well, let me halp, then” Peter looked up, meeting the strangers eyes for the first time, only being able to see sincerity and concern.

Peter shouldn’t trust people so easily, “Sure”

The stranger helped him back up slowly, making sure he was steady before helping him down the hallway.

“I didn’t catch your name by the way,”

“Oh, it’s Peter,” He blushed.

“Harley” 


	3. "sit down, ill get it"- parkner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peter's having a bad day

From the moment Peter picked up Harley’s call, he knew something was wrong. His voice sounded heavy and just… defeated. he didn’t even try to cover it up, and honestly, that was what was worrying harley most.

Harley had been worried when he didn’t turn up for school, and when he didn’t answer his texts. It’s only after he called Tony that he finally got through to his boyfriend.

Tony had quietly and simply explained that Peter wasn’t feeling well, that he was okay and he couldn’t go into any details because it wasn’t his place to explain. Harley knew Peter probably hadn’t spoken much to him that day, that he’d probably not gotten out of bed, even.

In short, Harley was worried.

Yeah, he was scared shitless.

Because he’d been there for Peter when his aunt died, he’d been there to watch his walls slowly crumble, he’d been there when he couldn’t take it anymore and he’d ended up on the roof of stark tower, calling Harley until he picked up-

Harley wished the elevator would hurry up, wished it would just take him up quicker to make sure that Peter’s okay. Foot tapping on the floor and hands flexing by his sides as he watched the floor numbers slowly rise.

He practically ran out of the elevator when the doors opened, racing past tony- who only gave him an understanding nod- and stopping in front of Pete’s bedroom door.

He knocked twice, “Peter?” 

He heard a small voice from inside, already twisting the door handle and pushing the door open. His eyes immediately landed on a small figure hidden under the covers of his bed, only his face was visible.

Harley nearly broke down when he saw his face.

His eyes were bloodshot and puffy, blatant evidence of crying. His mouth was curved into a frown and he choked on a sob when he saw his boyfriend standing in the doorway.

Harley rushed forward, immediately bringing the smaller boy into his arms, letting his head rest against his neck, “It’s okay, baby, I’m here. We’re okay,” 

He repeated that over and over, until the sobs subsided into sniffled and he stopped shaking as much.

“Come on, baby, let’s get settled into bed, okay?” Harley whispered, already taking off his shoes and backpack, pulling out his laptop and setting it gently on the bed before climbing in.

Peter immediately moved closed to him, laying on his chest, head resting by his heart and hand fisting Harley’s t-shirt.

“Now, what do we want to watch, hmm?” Harley scrolled through netflix aimlessly, thousands of questions on his mind.

Peter choked on a breath, “I-I’m sorry,” Harley paused, but didn’t interrupt, “I tried to stay- to stay strong but it’s just so _hard-_ ”

Harley hushed him lightly, “It’s okay, you don’t need to explain, baby,” He brought a hand up to comb through his boyfriend’s hair, “I know it’s hard, and you know me and Tones, and the team are here for you every step of the way,” Peter nodded into his chest.

They laid like that for a while, watching some boring show in the background, neither boy paying attention. 

Their heads snapped up when they heard a notification from Peter’s phone, laying on the desk in the corner of the room. Peter sighed, and slowly moved to get up, but Harley brought a hand to his shoulder.

“It’s okay, sweetheart, lay down, I’ll get it,” Peter blushed slightly at the nickname, a small smile appearing on his face. Barely there, but still there.

_Progress._

Harley stood up, stretching slightly before picking Peter’s phone up and passing it to him. He laid down again and watched peter scroll through various notifications before he paused, looking towards Harley.

His voice was hoarse as he spoke, “Tony wants to know how we’re doing,” He said simply, not searching for an answer. He sat for a moment before typing out an answer.

Harley smiled as he saw peter’s lips curl up, a small breath leaving his mouth, “He wants to know what kind of pizza we want to order,”

Harley laughed at that, it’s just like Tony to order a pizza in this situation, leaving harley to stay with Pete.

Don’t get him wrong, Tony was great at helping peter with these things, but he knew when Peter needed his space, and this was one of those times.

Peter typed out something else before turning his phone off and laying it face down on the bed, resuming his old position on Harley.

Harley smiled.

_Progress_


End file.
